Memories of Love-- Iruka Love Story
by ChasingXxMemories
Summary: OC Naomi lives in solitude with deep secrets that she dare not tell anyone. When she makes friends with one lonely boy, her world grows brighter, but not for long. This is her story of pain, sorrow, and love.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, readers! I'm writing Naruto oneshots for whoever would like one! Just message me if you are interested! Also, if you want a oneshot from another anime/movie/TV show/book etch, just ask me if I've heard of it and I will see what I can do!

Chapter 1

I cowered in the corner of my room as I heard the front door open and close. He was home again. I made no sound, my heart pounding painfully in my ears with fear.

The lights were all out, it was late at night, past my bedtime, so I prayed that he would just go to bed himself.

But, no.

"Naomi, you little wench, wake up!" The man drunkenly called down the hall. Tears welled up in my eyes. I wanted to just pretend that I was a hard sleeper, but that would only infuriate the man more. I swallowed the bile in my throat and got up from the corner of my bed.

"Hurry up!" He yelled. I shuffled into the kitchen where he sat at the table. The clock read 11:13 PM. Normal eight year olds would be fast asleep, cozy under their covers now.

"Well? Get to cooking, lazy. That's why I have you." I tried to walk by the man glaring at me without getting near enough for him to touch me. He shoved his booted foot against my backside and pushed me into the counter. I held in a cry, and sniffling, fixed a plate of the dinner I made earlier on my own.

After the plate was heated, I sat it in front of him. I kept my eyes away from those penetrating green ones, full of hatred of the world.

"Now, go to bed. You have to get up early. There's lots of work to be done around here. Seems like someone's been slacking." I flinched as my father's hand raised from the tabletop. He only reached out and grabbed the chopsticks on the table surface. The breath I held was let out as I all but ran out of the room again.

Thank god he's in a good mood.

Under the covers, the tears came unbidden. I hugged my only toy, a ragged stuffed teddy, to my chest. All I could do was pray to grow up and get away from this mess.

"Izurami, Naomi." I sat in class, weeks gone by, keeping my head low. As my name was called for attendance, I weakly raised my hand before dropping it back down and shortly after falling right to sleep on the wooden desk. I'd been up the whole night before trying to clean up the mess my father had made. Glass was still embedded in my fingers and my knees from crawling on the floor picking up the pieces.

Sleep was short-going before my name was called out again.

"Pay attention, Naomi! No more sleeping!" The teacher shouted out meanly. I nodded and held my head up with the palm of my hand. My eyes kept drifting closed, but I honestly tried to stay up. I didn't even remember falling asleep again.

"NAOMI!" I started, my head falling from my hand and smacking on the desktop. I looked up, rubbing my forehead. The teacher was standing in front of me with a glare in his eyes. His eyes were nothing compared to what I've seen before. "To the Hokage's office. Now." I was lifted gruffly from my seat by my arm. I winced as one of the bruises flared with pain. The teacher shoved me out of his classroom and into the hall.

I hung my head and walked from the academy to the Hokage's building without a word of complaint.

I sat in the hallway, drifting in and out of slumber as I waited for my turn to talk to the Third Hokage.

"Hey," I blinked my eyes open once again, feeling the heavy bags under them weigh down in complaint of the repeated awakenings. A tanned boy with a line across his nose was kneeling down in front of me with a curious look in his brown eyes.

"Hey," I mumbled and yawned widely.

"What are you here for?" He sat down next to me, leaning against the wall and resting his elbows on his knees. I recognized his face from one of the older classes in the academy. He was the prankster everyone always laughed about.

"Sleeping in class." I shrugged, yawning again. A tear of sleepiness leaked from the corner of my eye. He grinned over at me.

"I know how you feel, then. I'm Iruka," He stuck out his hand and I took it. He glanced down at the cuts on my fingers and palm but said nothing, which I was thankful for.

"Naomi." I smiled a little, feeling shy now that someone was actually talking to me.

"Iruka, are you back already?" One of the jounin under the Third Hokage's orders stepped out into the hall and saw the boy sitting next to me.

"That's my que," he grinned cheekily and jumped to his feet. "See you around, Naomi!" He called back at me and for the first time I can remember, I hoped for the words said to me to come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, readers! I'm writing Naruto oneshots for whoever would like one! Just message me if you are interested! Also, if you want a oneshot from another anime/movie/TV show/book etc, just ask me if I've heard of it and I will see what I can do!

Chapter 2

It took no time at all for Iruka and me to become fast friends. Being with him was the only thing I could look forward to. No matter what I had to endure at home or at school, I knew I'd see the brown haired boy sitting on the swing waiting for me outside the academy. He always had a smile for me when I came around the corner. It warmed my aching heart like nothing else could.

In the afternoons that I knew my father wouldn't be home until very late, I'd run around town under Iruka's heels, helping him with his crazy pranks, giggling all the time. I could be a kid, then. And Iruka never minded me tagging along. He seemed to look forward to having a laugh with someone else.

Instead of going to the Hokage's office alone now, I was an accomplice to the havoc in Konoha. And I loved every bit of it.

On the days I knew my father would be home early, however, I had to make excuses to go home without having any fun. I couldn't risk being away and my father getting suspicious that I actually had a friend. He wouldn't take too kindly to the idea.

Iruka talked to me about his family, that they died in the battle against the Nine-tailed Fox, and that he couldn't stand the idea that the Fox was still around, all sealed up. He told me that he stayed on his own. It felt so good to know I wasn't the only one to have to take care of myself. Iruka understood me more than he even knew. But I couldn't tell him about me. I just couldn't get the words out. I was too mortified and shame-filled. I listened though, and the twelve year old opened up fully to me. I felt his pain, his heartache at the loss of his family, his loneliness.

After school one day, I met Iruka at our spot with a bag of sandwiches. His eyes lit up and we munched away at the food sitting against the tree with the swing.

"Did you make these?" He said through a mouthful of food. I nodded shyly, nibbling on my bread. He pulled me into a hug and ruffled my fluffy blonde hair. My cheeks grew warm at the strange feeling of an embrace and I looked up at him in wonder. "Thank you," he smiled down at me with fondness. I grinned so big that my cheeks hurt, my blue eyes shimmering in happiness. I couldn't say anything, so I just hugged the boy back, thankful I had him for a friend.

We'd stayed out too late that day. The light was on in my house as Iruka and I walked down the road. The sandwiches in my stomach felt like a boulder all of a sudden, and my heart fluttered in fear.

"I-I have to go," I said and ran into the house, Iruka waving me off like nothing was amiss. It wasn't for him.

"And who the hell was that?" I skidded to a halt as soon as I got inside, my back pressed against the front door, heart hammering in my chest.

"No one, father! Just a classmate who has to walk the same way home!" I called, trying to keep the edge out of my voice.

"Well, find another route home. I don't want you getting ideas into your head about boys and girls playing together." The man gruffed. He was sitting in the living room, eating the dinner I premade before school. I hurried into the kitchen and began cleaning up, my body jittery with the adrenaline rush. That was a close one.

I continued to clean, even wiping over and dusting spots I'd gotten a little while ago. I just didn't want to turn around and have to sit in the living room and risk having questions asked. I wasn't allowed to leave my father's sight until bedtime, when he was actually around, unless I was making myself useful.

There was a knock on the door and dread filled me. Before my father could get out of his seat, I ran into the hall and answered the door. Iruka was standing there, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You left your bag. I figured you would need it." He handed me the bag I had the sandwiches in. I took it with shaky hands, glancing back and just knowing Father was listening.

"I-I must have dropped it! Thank you for picking it up for me!" Iruka's eyebrow raised but he didn't ask. He just hopped down off the steps and gave me another of his waves.

"See you tomorrow, Naomi!" I gave a fast wave and closed the door.

I didn't get to turn around before the hand came around and caught my cheek. Flaming pain burst forth from my cheek bone and jaw.

"I told you not to be going around with boys! You aren't allowed to see or talk to that little shit again, you hear me?" Just for good measure, he slapped the side of my head, setting my ear to ringing. I nodded with tears in my eyes. His eyes bore down at me in disgust. "Dry your snivels and go to bed. You're done cleaning for tonight." He pushed me down the hall, and I stumbled on my feet before running into my room and closing the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, readers! I'm writing Naruto oneshots for whoever would like one! Just message me if you are interested! Also, if you want a oneshot from another anime/movie/TV show/book etc, just ask me if I've heard of it and I will see what I can do!

Chapter 3

I really tried not to see Iruka, honest. But there was no avoiding him when there was only one way out of the school. He waited at the swing and waved at me but I pretended like the sun was in my eye too much to see. I kept walking with my hand over my face, blocking the sun, and the view of my bruised cheek.

"Hey! Where you going, Naomi?" Iruka ran up beside me and patted me on the back. I sucked in a breath, so happy that he wanted to see me but knowing it could cause more hurt than normal.

"I-um-I've got to go help around the house," I said feebly, keeping my hand up.

"Your house must be spotless with all the cleaning you do. Come on, I'm sure you can hang out for a little while." He followed after me as I kept walking. I wanted to, oh, how I wanted to. Why couldn't I? Why did I have to have a father who didn't love me? All I wanted to do was play!

I could feel the childish sobs sneaking up and I ran. I ran and ran until I got down to the river close to my home, and then the tears started and I couldn't see where I was going. I tripped down to the water and fell to a sitting position, my head between my knees to cover my pain.

"Naomi!" I could hear Iruka calling out for me. I cried harder. I could hear him sliding down the hill and running to my side. "What's wrong?!" He was by my side and rubbing my back, trying to comfort me. I wanted the comfort so badly…

"Go away, Iruka!" I cried out through the sobs. I couldn't think of any way to stop playing with Iruka without hurting him too. I didn't want to stop being around him, either! But I didn't want to feel this pain anymore.

"Naomi, what did I do? Why are you so mad at me?" The boy pushed back my hair to try and look at me but I buried my head deeper. He couldn't see my face!

"I-I-I just can't hang out with… an orphan like you!" The words came out and instantly I knew all my happiness was over. Iruka took his hand back with a sharp intake of breath.

"Fine." And then he was gone. The hurt for him and for me and my life welled up and I wailed out into my knees.

Iruka hated me-that was for sure. The years passed agonizingly slow. Especially when, as I got older, the glares from my old friend grew harder and harder. The pranks started against me, too. Iruka's friends would laugh in my face as things jumped out at me from my locker, or dumped down on my head, or I'd bite into a sandy sandwich. I just took it without a word.

It was my twelfth birthday, when I thought things were changing for the better. I woke up to smell breakfast cooking. I was afraid to find out what was going on, so I peeked my head in quietly. My father was there, cooking pancakes! I ran back into my room and threw on my school clothes.

I came into the kitchen and watched the man sit down the pancakes in front of me. He was shaven for once, the dark blond scruff that was so intimidating gone. Oh god, what if this meant he was changing into a father? I couldn't help but smile up at him in hope. He smiled back down at me, the lines in his cheeks showing with the crook of his lips. His eyes were unreadable.

"Happy birthday, Naomi." He pushed the pancakes to me. My mouth watered and I dug in, too elated to look up.

I could feel my long blonde hair being swept away from my shoulder as I ate.

"Naomi, you're twelve now, so you are old enough to know the real duties of a woman in a household." I bit down hard on the utensil in my mouth, my heart stuttering in my chest. No…. My father leaned down, his breath on my shoulder. I screamed out and took the fork from my mouth and stabbed whatever I could reach. It was his shoulder. He yelled out in pain and snatched it back out. Blood soaked through his shirt.

"You little bitch! I didn't adopt you for you to turn on me! You're here to do what I say!" I felt the fury in his fists as they came in contact with my face and my arms. And as I crumbled onto the floor, he kicked me into the side for good measure. "I hope you learned your lesson. Don't ever disobey me." He spat and walked out of the room. I hugged onto myself, knowing that was all I had now. I thought time would improve things, but I was wrong.

I walked to school, pressing an arm into my side, feeling spikes of splintering pain in both. At least the marks were covered by my sweater and nothing showed on my legs where I wore a skirt. My face was a different story but I kept my head low.

I tried to sit in class and bear the pain, but the heat and swelling felt unbearable. I couldn't breathe without feeling like knives were going to puncture my lung. I laid my head down on the table and cried silently as the teacher droned on about different jutsus and the history of them.

After classes were over, and I knew I couldn't go home, I sat out on the swing. The memories of my only good times swam through my mind. Fresh tears slid down my face.

"Oh, there she is. The orphan hater," My head was in my hands so I didn't hear him come up. I glanced through my fingers at his feet then covered my face again.

"Don't you e-ever get tired of torturing m-me?" I sobbed, holding one hand to my face and the other across my aching side, only worsening with the sniffling.

"I-I…" He was out of words, put out of place by my tears.

"Iruka, I wish I never would have said those things to you!" I felt myself saying through my hands.

"Naomi." Iruka was crouching in front of me and gently moving my hand from my face to talk to me. He didn't expect to see the purple haze across my cheek. The sixteen year old fell back in shock and then suddenly I was pulled into his lap and held tightly. It hurt me, but I didn't care. I curled up into the older boy's arms and cried.

"I didn't know…. Oh, god, I'm sorry. I should have known…. I should have stayed and taken care of you! I'm such an idiot! I'm sorry for everything I've done." He held my head against his shoulder. I could feel his body shaking. It took me a second to realize he was crying too. I hugged his neck with my uninjured arm and reveled in the feeling of having someone again. He pulled me closer, cradling me to him and rocking back and forth.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, readers! I'm writing Naruto oneshots for whoever would like one! Just message me if you are interested! Also, if you want a oneshot from another anime/movie/TV show/book etc, just ask me if I've heard of it and I will see what I can do!

Chapter 4

The first place we went to was the hospital. I was filled to the brim with shame so I could say nothing. The medic nin had to strip me down just to find where I was hurt—thank goodness it was a woman. But the most embarrassing part was that Iruka refused to leave. My face was crimson as I sat in my undies on the table, the white of my stomach and arms stark against the dark marks. Even the medic nin gasped at the sight. Though Iruka's cheeks were tinged pink, he held my hand as I was being healed.

There had been a few fractures, but mostly just the bruises. But I wasn't let out of the room even after being healed. Clothed again, I sat in a ball on the bed. Iruka had stepped out to talk to someone so I was alone again.

I had no idea how I would pay for the doctor's visit or explain to my 'father' how I was suddenly healed again. I couldn't imagine walking back to that place. Just thinking about it made me sick to my stomach. I just couldn't. I would rather run away.

Just as I started thinking of ways to run away, Iruka came back in and hopped up on the bed with me. He pulled me to his side and smiled down at me.

"Don't worry, Naomi, I'm going to take care of you." He ruffled my long hair and held on to my hand like he would never let go.

And he kept his promise. I never had to go home to that horrible man I called father. Iruka took me home—to his home. He used his money from missions to get me some clothes and food to feed us both. I had my own room with a wardrobe and a mirror and everything I needed.

In return, I cooked the best dinners I'd learned from years of practice, and cleaned the house until it sparkled.

I felt so happy. I had a loving home to come to after school, and a friend to confide in now. Though, I didn't quite escape the pranks—they still followed me.

Even at the age of sixteen, I was still waking up to Iruka's nasty pranks. I turned over in bed and screamed out at the giant lizard lounging beside me.

"IRUKA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I scrambled from the covers tangled around my feet and hastily snatched on my clothes before running out into the hall to see said man sitting at the table acting completely innocent.

"What?" He glanced at me over his coffee cup, his lips quirking up at the edges. I glared at him, my blonde hair sticking out in odd places.

"A lizard? Seriously? Ugh! I hate you!" I stormed back into the bedroom to shoo the creature out of my window and into the bushes. He hissed at me and I screamed again, bouncing on my feet in fright. "EWWW!" I shuddered as I closed the window and ran away as fast as possible. Iruka was on the other side of my door, on the floor laughing so hard he was holding his sides.

"You are twenty years old! Grow UP!" I pressed my foot on his face as he just laughed harder. Despite myself, I started to laugh too. "You ass." I said between laughs and went to get a shower.

When I got out, I was bombarded with balloons and confetti. Iruka and Kakashi and Kurenai and Asuma were all standing in the hall with poppers and more balloons to throw at me, and a cake!

"Happy birthday, Naomi!" Iruka cheered and the rest joined in. Tears welled up in my eyes and I threw myself into the tanned boy's arms. He laughed and hugged me back. The others just popped more confetti and wooted.

"Thank you! This means so much to me!" As I hugged the man's neck, the butterflies I've felt for some time now came back with vengeance. I pulled away fast, my cheeks pink. I didn't notice the pink in Iruka's cheeks as well.

"That's not it, either!" Kurenai piped up with a smirk. Asuma rolled his eyes at her. I looked at them all, confused. Instead of explaining, they walked away to the front of the house. I followed in behind Iruka, noticing the trail of balloons and such extended to the rest of the house too. It made me giggle.

I gasped as we got to the kitchen and I saw the feast on the table. There was everything imaginable spread out on the table and counters. That really wasn't it either. I turned around and in the living room was a big box and a smaller one. I looked to my friend to see his bright smile and his nod that I could go ahead.

I bit my lip and reached out for the small box. Just before I went to touch it, it moved! I snatched my hand back and snapped my eyes at the brunette man.

"This is another prank isn't it?!" I glared at him, not able to contain my smiles. He just shrugged and watched me reach for the box again. I opened it and a beautiful little tabby kitten popped its head up. "Oh my god…" I whispered with pure joy. The kitten mewled and rubbed its head against my arm, cuddling straight into my lap.

Inside the bigger box was a cat tower, litter pan, and carrier, and everything else I would ever need.

"Iruka, you are the best!" I skipped over to him and hugged his neck again, never wanting to let go. This man really was amazing. Not only had he just started his teaching job, but he was still looking after me too. "Thank you." I kissed his cheek. My stomach swirled with emotion and my lips felt like they were just shocked. His skin was so smooth and he smelt so good… I heard coughing as I remembered the rest of Iruka's friends were in the room.

"And thank you guys for helping sneak all this in here! You're all so sweet!" I hugged each of them happily. Never would I have thought I could be this happy. Not in a million years. It was like my past was a different world completely. In four years, things went from atrocious to being on top of the world.

"So, let's dig in!" Kurenai suggested and dove for the food as everyone else was close behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, readers! I'm writing Naruto oneshots for whoever would like one! Just message me if you are interested! Also, if you want a oneshot from another anime/movie/TV show/book etc, just ask me if I've heard of it and I will see what I can do!

Chapter 5

The kitten, which I named Poppy, curled in my lap as I sat trying to assemble his toy in the living room later that night. I read over the instructions again and again, trying to make sense of what piece goes where.

"Ugh, this thing is so confusing!" I vented. Poppy lifted his head then laid back down again.

"Need help?" Iruka came in with his pajama bottoms on, and no shirt. I thought it wouldn't have phased me, but lately anything to do with Iruka made my nerves go on end.

"Um, yeah, please," I handed him the instructions but of course, being a man, he didn't take them. He just took the parts of the tower and started trying to stick them together. I smirked as he fumbled around with the pieces.

"You know, if you weren't so stubborn, you might have been done by now," I held in a laugh as his brows scrunched up in concentration.

"I got this." He said, biting his lip as he fit one piece into the other and started screwing it on. I watched his mouth, the way his muscles moved as he pulled and fiddled with the toy. I could feel my heart fluttering in my chest.

Maybe this living together thing isn't a good idea anymore. Maybe I should find a place of my own, before I ruin everything with my friend—again.

"There!" I looked up from my daydreaming to see he did indeed finish it, sort of. The bottom piece was on top, and the string with the ball on the end just kind of stretched out across the floor instead of hanging from the top. I burst into laughter so suddenly, it scared Poppy and he went running under the table. This made me laugh more.

"Great job, really." I nodded at him. He just gave me a grin and reached out to tickle my sides.

"You shush! I don't see you fixing it, do I?" I screamed out in a fit of giggles as he tickled me and tried to scoot away but he followed me. Soon, I was on the floor in stitches and he hovered over me, not relenting. Tears slid down the side of my face from so much laughter.

"Stop, you evil man! Stop! I can't breathe!" I managed to squeeze in my knees between him and me and pushed him back. He just grabbed my feet and pulled them back down.

"No way, this is too much fun!" I screamed out again as he pinned my arms back and tickled under my armpits and my sides again. I bucked up and suddenly, he was off balance and on top of me. His bare chest pressing against me, against the bit of revealed skin at the bottom of my tummy. My arms were still pinned above me. The ticklish feeling was gone, replaced with a more profound feeling of warmth and desire I never knew I had.

Iruka's brown eyes bore into my blue ones, and I could see the desire reflecting back at me. My whole body melted at the thought.

His lips cascaded down to mine, his hand not letting go of my wrists. At the feel of his mouth on mine, my stomach burst into red hot flames that stretched out all over me. He broke away the kiss to come back again and kiss with more power, this time dominating my lips completely. His mouth opened slightly, mine following suit. I felt his tongue glide against my lips and I met him with my own tongue, surprised at how it shot electricity through me like a bolt of lightning.

With his free hand, Iruka ran his fingers through my hair and down to my neck, deepening the kiss more. I moaned out lightly. This caused the man to press his body more against mine and give a groan himself.

This was like nothing I could have imagined. I wanted Iruka. I wanted him more and more with each second that passed! I tried to show him by lifting my body up to press against him harder. His hand left from around my neck to snake down to my hip and grip the skin, giving it a squeeze. I moaned again, louder.

The kiss grew more heated, more fervent as our bodies melded and our breathing grew heavy. His tongue danced with mine, his lips a soft mold to my own. He pulled away only to kiss down my jaw to the nape of my neck, where he nipped at the skin. I sucked in a shaky breath and pulled at my trapped hands, needing them free so I could run them through his brown locks. He wouldn't let me, only holding them down tighter and biting at my neck harder. I moaned out again and pushed up with my hips. That gained a moan from Iruka. His hand squeezed my hip again, his fingers running lower to the curve of my backside.

I just felt him press himself against me when suddenly, he let go of me and jumped back. His face was blood red and the passion was still evident in his eyes.

"Naomi, I-I'm sorry!" He leaned back, propping himself back on his knees and running his hands wildly through his hair. I could see him struggling to overpower his feelings. He swore under his breath, then looked back at me. "Please, don't think I'm trying to take advantage of you! I-I don't know what came over me…" There was such sincerity in his eyes. I sat up and smiled lovingly.

"Iruka…" I didn't know what to say, how to say I didn't mind. I just crawled over to him and into his lap, despite his protests. He hugged me close and kissed the top of my head. The feelings inside me wanted so terribly to burst forth.

"Naomi…" He sighed and laid his head down on my shoulder.

"I love you." I said simply, no dramatics, no desire to oversell it. I knew it was true in my heart and it was as simple as that. He pulled me tighter to his body and nuzzled into my neck.

"I love you too, Naomi." He turned my head enough to kiss me sweetly on the lips.

Things were going perfectly, more blissful than ever, since Iruka and I admitted our relationship was more than a friendship. It never even seemed weird that we'd lived together for so long and the man had been around me since I was small. It was like it was always supposed to be this way. We just had to wait for the right time.

I never even thought about my adopted father. So it was a painful surprise to see him in town one day as I was going out to train for a mission. I quickly turned the other way, but not soon enough. He saw me.

Ditching training altogether, I ran back home without even thinking. I just wanted to get away. I didn't think he'd follow me. Never in my right mind would I have expected him to run up and kick my front door in.

Poppy hissed and fled the site, out into the woods. I screamed and ran to the back of the house, desperately trying to think of an escape route.

"Naomi, you're a dead girl!" The man boomed, knocking things off the wall, kicking in each door as he went along. I'd run into my room and barred the door. I was in the midst of opening my window when he kicked in my door. I shrieked as his hands grabbed my upper arms. He slammed me down onto the floor from the windowsill, knocking the breath from my lungs. My past came back to my mind vividly, as if it was only yesterday. I cried pitifully as his boot connected with my face.

All my training was immediately forgotten. I could only scramble into a fetal position as the boot kept coming down.

"How dare you run away!" He kept kicking. I tried to grab his foot and throw him off balance. It worked enough to knock him onto my bed and fall against the bedside table, shattering the mirror attached. I jumped to my feet and ran from the room, but he managed to grab my foot. I dug my fingers into my wardrobe, feeling the nails rip and start to bleed as they caught in the wood.

"No! Please!" I screamed out as I fell to the floor again. He loomed over me with a grimace. His foot came back down and all went black. I remembered nothing after that.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, readers! I'm writing Naruto oneshots for whoever would like one! Just message me if you are interested! Also, if you want a oneshot from another anime/movie/TV show/book etc, just ask me if I've heard of it and I will see what I can do!

Chapter 6

For six years, I struggled to try to remember my past. It nagged at me that my life could have been different before now.

I'd woken up in the forest, facing a dead man's body. His eyes glared into my own for all eternity. I still shuddered to think about it. Above me stood an older couple, both holding bloody kunais that they dropped when they saw that I was awake.

I remember feeling cold and sore and scared when the old man gently lifted me off the ground and carried me from the woods into their old shack.

Tears came to my eyes when I thought about that old couple. They had been so good to me that first year. I had no idea who I was, or even what my name was. I didn't know the dead man but Tsuma and Sasome, the old couple, told me how they'd seen him set up a camp near their territory and that they watched as he repeatedly hit me and cursed at my unconscious body. They'd told me how they just couldn't stand it and when they tried to intervene, he tried to kill them. So they killed him instead. Thank goodness, from the sounds of it.

Though I wanted so badly to know about my past, I loved every moment I had with Tsuma and Sasome. Until after that first year, they too left me. I'd gone one night to truly search out some inkling to my past. I didn't get very far before I had a terrible feeling and went running home again to find the little cabin up in flames. I jumped through flames and fallen beams to try to find the only people I had in the world. When I found them, I knew there was no hope but I still pulled them both from the house.

"Ruki…" that was what they named me- a name they'd saved for the child they could never birth. Tsuma coughed weakly and reached for my burnt hand with his own charred one. He tried to squeeze but had no strength left. I'd cried so hard that night. All I ever remembered in this world had wasted away because of some silly fire that no one could be blamed for. I cried over my adopted parents' dead bodies until the sun rose and the fire died, leaving nothing but black ash to be carried off in the wind.

I'd lost all hope for everything. I just walked and walked to nowhere really. I fended for myself with the skills I must have learned before I lost my memories. My body remembered things but my mind was just completely blank. I only got flashes of things sometimes. Like that man, and his fist. Or brown spiky hair. Big brown eyes and a goofy kid's smile. Could it have been my family? But I felt destined to never know. To never feel happiness.

I came across a training field filled with people in uniforms and masks a few years after my initial awakening in the woods. I wanted to just throw myself at them and pray that someone slashed me down, but even as they attacked, my body took up defense and with an incredible amount of force, I took several masked men down. What I had guessed was the teacher called them off and then before I knew it I was a part of them. I don't even know what I did, I just kept thinking of all the anger I felt at the world. The teacher took me in, threw me a mask and I began my training right away.

Now, as I let the wind blow across my body, fighting its way through the holes in my mask, I sigh. Six years of torture. A buildup of sorrow and constant pain from vigorous training and memories I couldn't get a grip on, and I'm finally able to step out of the training grounds and call myself an ANBU. An unknown without a name, only here to protect the lands. And finally, after all the special training, I was going to see the village I was to be protecting.

"Ruki, catch!" one of the ANBU threw an apple at my head and I caught it with ease. I slipped my mask up and chomped into the fruit.

"We almost there, Matsu?" I called over to my fellow trainee, now full ANBU Black- Op. He pulled up his own mask and bit down into his snack too after nodding and giving a big smile. For years he'd been raving about his village and how amazing it was. That everyone was super nice. Which was obvious because the man called Lord Hokage accepted me not knowing who I was, only knowing I had no home. Unfortunately, I would never get to personally thank the man. He'd been murdered, which had caused an uproar in our training—everyone wanted to step in and help but none not nearly strong enough yet. The Lord had been replaced with a Lady, who was still just as generous in accepting me into her village.

I could feel the nerves creeping up on me as we travelled on, getting closer and closer to "home." What would it be like? Would I really be accepted as I have with all of my fellow ANBU? Could it finally show me some sort of happiness? There were so many questions that would be answered as soon as I got to my destination. But at the same time, I didn't want to know the answers….

IRUKA'S POV

I came home to find the house destroyed and Naomi nowhere to be found. As I searched the wreckage, I knew there had been a fight. There was blood all over the floor of Naomi's bedroom. My heart pounded in my ears as I ran from each room and out the front door, frantic for some clue to follow. Dreaded tears swam in my eyes as I called on my friends for desperate help.

I had an idea of what happened. I'd been watching Naomi's adopted father carefully until, after not seeing any fight in him, I started slacking. I never should have taken my eyes off of him. I should have gone to the Hokage about it. I should have done so much but now it was too late.

There was no trail after the wreckage in the house. Whoever had been bleeding—I couldn't admit to myself that it was most likely Naomi's blood—had been wrapped up pretty good as to not leave a bloody trail. Still, we searched.

My heart broke more and more as the days turned into months with no trace of the girl I'd sworn to protect. What had I done?

Guilt riddled me and broke me, etching into my already broken heart. Naomi was all I ever wanted, and I'd just finally realized that when that bastard father of hers took her away. And I'd let him.

A few months into the search, Kakashi came to me after my class ended for the day. Since he'd retired from the ANBU he had more freedom to do what he pleased. And I was so thankful that he was willing to use that time to help me find Naomi.

"Iruka," He gave a swift knock on my door and stepped in. I watched him warily, giving a nod in greeting. He took in a breath but hesitated. My heart clenched in my chest and my hands began to shake.

"No," I mumbled, looking down at my trembling fingers as I started to write some sort of gibberish on a piece of paper. Anything to pretend things were a normal class day. "No, she's only a kid," I swallowed the traitorous lump in my throat and set the pencil down again.

"I'm sorry, Iruka… We found the man you described to us. He was long dead, and…" Again, my friend hesitated. He cleared his throat and continued. "We found dried bloody sheets beside a rather large burn pile."

The lump in my throat grew until I could not talk. My clenched fists turned white and tears streaked down my face. "No," I whispered in a strangled attempt to control my emotions. "No, no, no…" Things turned hazy as the tears clouded my eyes, and I crashed into my chair at my desk.

My friend left me with one more "I'm sorry," as I laid my head down and just wept.

Even then, I couldn't give up. In my heart, I would not believe Naomi was dead. I took time out of work and searched for her on my own.

I came home every dark night to an empty house, all except Poppy. He was the only one who seemed to grieve with me in the months that continued to pass.

Eventually, I had to go back to work. I had to give up. That was when it finally hit me that she was actually gone.

While I'd been gone, my friends set up a grave for her. I visited that every day after classes. Even years later, I'd go out and set out some flowers I could just hear Naomi tease me about. And every time my heart would constrict with grief. It never got easier.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I wrung my hands and bit my lip as I stood outside of the Hokage's office. Please, please, let this go well. Before I knocked, I heard voices.

"Yes, well, Kakashi I am looking to you to keep an eye out for Naruto-" I raised my hand and gave a knock.

"Enter!" The Lady's voice called out. I pulled open the door and let out a breath. "Yes?" Lady Tsunade's voice was gruff and her eyebrows were furrowed in irritation. I sucked in another breath, hoping she didn't notice.

"M'Lady. You requested I come to you first thing as I entered the village." I bowed, feeling sweat bead down my exposed neck. My blonde hair was tied back with a black ribbon and I wore the usual gray and black uniform with the mask that made my face feel like it was eternally on fire.

"Ah, yes. Ruki, this is Kakashi. He is a former ANBU." I stood and looked over to the man the Hokage referred to. As my eyes fell on the silver haired man, something in my mind flashed with familiarity. I brushed it off, just as I had when I came into town and saw all the bustle in the town. I'd long given up actually remembering anything. And I would never chase it again, not after what happened last time.

"Nice to meet you, Kakashi-senpai." I gave him a small bow and turned back to Lady Tsunade. From the corner of my eye, I could see the silver haired man still looking at me, his facial features inscrutable through his cloth mask.

"Well, M'Lady, I must be off. I have a knucklehead to round up and train." The blonde woman at the desk nodded and waved the man away. The nagging feeling in my head pulled at the sound of his voice. I took in a breath and let it out slowly.

"Ruki, I have these for you and would like to officially welcome you to the village. You have trained hard and earned your citizenship as a Konoha ANBU shinobi." The Hokage handed me paperwork and a key. I bowed, moved by the generosity.

"Thank you," I whispered, vowing silently to protect the Hokage with my life. She smiled and waved me away.

The town seemed to accept me straight away. I never took off my mask, but this Konoha ANBU tattoo gave me the immediate respect of all. Pride swelled inside of me as people waved at me and gave me their nicest smiles. I waved back every time, smiling underneath my mask.

The key Lady Tsunade gave me went to a furnished apartment near Ichiraku's ramen shop. It didn't take me long to make the place my own and to claim Ichiraku's as my favorite place in the whole world.

As the weeks went by, I realized that just maybe things could turn around for the better. The anger in my heart was still there but it seemed to grow dimmer as the days passed. Maybe I could be happy here.

"Can I get my usual?" I sat down at Ichiraku's for lunch again, the fourth day in a row.

"Same here," I turned to see Kakashi sit down next to me. He gave me a bright smile through his mask.

"Hello there, Kakashi." I greeted cheerfully. Ichiraku sat out my bowl and I started to lift up my mask. Kakashi seemed to perk up ever so slightly. I paused. He was an ANBU, so he should know that we are not allowed to reveal our faces to anyone but our fellow members and the Hokage, and of course loved ones. I moved my mask so that it covered my face from his view and everyone else's as I ate. He hid his face as he ate as well.

"I swear, I don't see how you people do that," Old man Ichiraku laughed at us as we ate. It made me laugh just thinking about it too.

"So I was thinking I could give you a proper tour of the town," Kakashi offered after we ate and he paid for my food and his.

"Um, yeah, sure." My eyes narrowed in suspicion at the man. Why was he taking an interest in me?

He brought me around, pointing out places I'd seen before in my last few weeks, and also places I hadn't spotted. He explained the history of it all, and the secret stories of almost everyone around. By the end of it, I knew who was seeing who, who liked who, and how they all grew up. I was in fits of laughter by the end of the tour.

"Here's the last place to go. This is where all shinobi start out, and you would have too, had you grown up here." His voice held some sort of significance that I couldn't place. I shrugged and walked in the Acadamy behind him.

The halls were empty, all the kids gone home for the day. I looked around, amazed at the pristine halls and classrooms. My head started to hurt as I kept looking around. A tanned face laughing at me. Tears in my eyes. A goofy grin on that tanned face. I pressed a hand to the side of my head and quietly groaned.

"Oh, hey, I want to introduce you to my friend!" Kakashi didn't notice my pain and walked over to a classroom door. He gave a knock and stepped inside, ushering me forward. I grudgingly followed.

"Hey, Kakashi." A man stood in front of a blackboard, writing down something about the fundamentals of jutsus. He didn't turn around to greet us just yet, so I didn't feel comfortable saying anything. I watched the back of his head, at his dark brown hair tied in a ponytail. His shoulders were slumped like he held a huge weight on them.

"I brought someone for you to meet, Iruka. She's from the ANBU." The man finally turned around at Kakashi's words and my heart constricted in my chest. Tanned face and deep brown eyes stared at me. Those brown eyes were so sad, even as he gave me a friendly smile. My body cried out for him, to hug him, and kiss him. My tongue tied and I could say nothing as I watched him. I felt terribly embarrassed for acting this way in front of a stranger. It just wasn't right!

"Hi! I'm Iruka Umino. It's always a pleasure to meet a protector of the village." He held out his hand and I tentatively shook it. Sparks flew at our touch and I had to jerk my hand away. Iruka didn't seem totally unaffected either. Kakashi was just smiling at us.

"My name is Ruki." I said finally after an awkward silence. The wonder in Iruka's eyes seemed to dim a little as I said my name. What if this guy knew? What if? What if? I grew angry with myself for hoping for something I'd given up on. The anger bubbled up and I knew I wouldn't be able to conceal it much longer.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Iruka. Kakashi, thank you for the tour. I must be going now." Before the two could even say anything, I ran from the building, and out into the woods nearby.

What is wrong with me? I am happy here. Why do I have to test that happiness by wanting to search out a past that most likely was filled with more sorrow? I had to get a grip.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

More weeks passed, but I seemed drawn to Iruka. I would find reasons to pass by his window as he taught his class. I would get glimpses of his smiles, and sometimes I'd even catch him sitting at his desk, staring gloomily into his coffee or his paperwork. I knew something ate away at him, just like things ate away at me. I wanted to comfort him. What a silly thought.

I told myself it was a stupid thought, but more and more I wanted to do it. So I did.

"Hey, Iruka!" I called out to the man as he sat at his desk, staring into nothing. I had a to-go cup of coffee for him, black with one sugar.

"Hey, Ruki." He stood and walked over to his window, leaning on it as I came up. I handed him the coffee and he took it gratefully. He took a sip.

"How'd you know how I took my coffee?" He asked, his smile growing as he took another sip. I just shrugged with a smile.

"I just got it, not even thinking about it." I honestly didn't know how I knew, it was just something that seemed natural.

"Amazing. Well, how are you, anyways?" He started a conversation and we talked for a while. I enjoyed his company and the warm feelings he left in my tummy. I loved his genuine smile.

I left, hoping that I at least cheered the man up a bit. I hated to see him upset.

What if….

The more I saw the man, the more I could feel my body pull and my head hurt from it all. He had to have something to do with my past. I just had a feeling deep inside me that maybe he knew me. But I didn't want to be disappointed.

Bright and early one morning, I saw Iruka walking down the street with a big giant bouquet of colorful flowers. They looked mighty cheerful for his somber look, so I knew they weren't for a girl he was seeing. I hated that that made me happy.

I followed the man silently and skillfully all the way to the graveyard. He walked over to a plaque and kneeled, placing the flowers on the ground in front of the stone.

"Iruka." I stepped forth from my hiding place. I knew this was probably the most inopportune moment, but I just had to know the truth.

"Ruki." He stood up, startled. He quickly dusted off his knees. I walked over to him and looked down at the plaque. Seeing the name, I felt my head throb and burst with colors and memories. That man and those cold eyes, the pain, the blood. That goofy grin on a tanned face and those warm brown eyes. They all came back with vivid clarity.

I cried out in pain at all the needles in my head, the heat creeping into my face and the rest of my body like a sudden fever. Iruka grabbed me before I could crash to the ground in a heap.

"Ruki, are you ok?!" He wrapped an arm around me and lowered me to the ground, sitting down himself.

"The ma…" I mumbled in heated confusion. All the memories were flashing through my mind and I couldn't remember where I was anymore. All I knew was that it was excruciatingly hot.

"What?" Iruka fumbled about, not knowing what to do.

"The mask. It's too hot!" I scratched at the mask on my face, struggling to breathe properly. He brushed my hands away and undid the clips himself. He lifted the mask from my face. We both looked at each other in a new light.

"Oh, my god… Naomi." I smiled weakly at him, hearing my long lost name come from the lips of the man I loved. He gathered me in his arms and pulled me into a loving embrace. I rested my head on his shoulder and breathed relief. Finally. Happiness.

He carried me to his home and laid me in his bed to rest. The headache finally started to die down. When Iruka went to leave to get some water, I took his hand and wouldn't let go.

"I'm fine. I just never thought I'd be able to remember who I was again. Thank you, Iruka. For absolutely everything." He crawled into bed with me and brushed the stray blonde hairs from my forehead.

"I just can't believe you're here. Alive. For so long, I thought you were dead. And you were here, right in front of me! Naomi, I love you and I always have! I'm so sorry for putting you in danger-" He started to try to apologize but I put a finger on his lips and rolled over to pierce his eyes with a determined gaze.

"What happened was not your fault. I don't ever want to hear you say otherwise. Ok?" He smiled against my finger and kissed the tip.

"Ok, my love." He rolled over, pinning me into the bed. His lips cascaded down onto mine and I sighed with all the love I felt inside of me, kissing him back eagerly. This is all that I dreamed of. All that I'd missed those years that my heart nagged at me. My body never forgot, though my brain did. But now I'm here, and I can finally feel the happiness I once had. There was nothing to fear anymore, not with Iruka so near to me, loving me.

"I love you with everything, Iruka. Oh, how I've missed you, even when I remembered nothing of you." He kissed me again and again.

"You have no idea how much I missed you. Thank you for coming back to me. I love you, too." I rolled him over and laid on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around me and we stayed close to each other, not wanting to move like that ever.

Finally. I was home.


End file.
